


Who’s Your Daddy?

by beccastanz



Series: A Family Affair [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Creepy Ben Solo, Creepy Han solo, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Going to Hell, Han is Rey’s professor but she fucks ben, Han is very left out, Humiliation, Incest, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No Condom, No Pregnancy, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Professor Han Solo, Pseudo-Incest, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, but a dad watches his son have sex, except it’s not really, except really it’s Ben and Rey, idk if this counts as actual incest, in front of him, no beta we die like men, on accident, rey has an iud, so do with that what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccastanz/pseuds/beccastanz
Summary: “God sweetheart, so wet already. Is that for me or for him?”(In which Rey has a crush on her professor, and then his son comes to visit)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Han Solo
Series: A Family Affair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945768
Comments: 187
Kudos: 573





	Who’s Your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vuas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuas/gifts), [arroways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arroways/gifts), [WhereTheFunEnds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereTheFunEnds/gifts).



> This fic is based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/wherethefunends/status/1310827022982287360?s=21). I wrote it in a day and did not get it beta’d ok??? I was going to post on anon and then I said fuck that so here we are.
> 
> Mind those tags because we are going straight to hell with this one, don’t even look at me bye

“So Dad, who’s the unlucky lady this semester?”

Han looks up from the lesson plan on his desk, irked as always at his son’s ability to pop up when he least expects it.

“Ben. You need to stop just showing up here, I don’t want you hanging around,” Han huffs with a wave of his hand, grabbing his briefcase and pushing past Ben to exit the office.

“You mean you don’t want me cockblocking you?” Ben asks with a smirk, using his long gait to catch up and fall in step with his father.

Han looks around furtively, cursing Ben’s perpetual lack of discretion.

“That’s not funny, Ben.”

“I’m not joking, _Professor Solo,”_ he sing-songs with a grin as they continue the trek to the lecture hall. “You know the rumor mill runs rampant. I’m surprised you’re still around, what with all the undergrads swooning over you, sneaking into your office for extra credit—”

Han may be past his prime, but he can still grab his son by the collar and relish the slight look of fear and surprise.

“You need to be careful, son. If you want my job when I retire, you’d better start behaving yourself.”

That shuts him up, at least for now. Enough for Han to brag, just a little.

“Although, theoretically...there might be one young lady.”

He’ll never be used to watching the smirk of his youth stretch across his son’s face.

“Oh?”

“She’s sweet. Keeps coming to office hours, asking all kinds of questions, ‘cept she gets A’s on every assignment.”

“How interesting,” Ben remarks, looking a bit lost in thought before asking, “Have you made a move?”

“Now that would be inappropriate, son,” Han disclaims, “but she does sit so damn close to me.”

“Ah, of course, they do that, don’t they?” Ben nods in understanding. “A little touch to the thigh or shoulder is certainly forgivable.”

“Certainly,” Han agrees. “God, this job keeps me young.”

“Plenty of life after sixty, one would hope,” Ben chides.

“I’ll let you know.”

Han pushes open the lecture hall door, ready for another day of attempting to get a room full of youths interested in orbital mechanics.

————

Rey has a crush on her professor. Then again, just about every student that was attracted to men had a crush on Professor Solo.

It’s harmless, she reasons. It’s not like she’d ever _act_ on it. He’s her professor, and _way_ too old for her.

But still, he was just so smart and witty and not afraid to crack a joke, and he looked damn good for his age. His class was _fun_. Who could blame her? 

When his hand brushed her shoulder during office hours, she thought that he might feel the same way. When it brushed her thigh, she was almost certain. But there’s a difference between fantasy and reality, and there’s no way she’d actually let her professor bend her over his desk...right?

She’s lost in thought as she sets up her note-taking materials for the day, debating the merits of continuing her visits to office hours. What if he actually made a move? What would she do?

It’s at that moment that said object of her daydreams enters the room—followed by a larger, younger version of him.

————

Ben immediately knows which girl his dad has been eyeing. She’s right in the front row, all lean legs and tanned skin and freckles, _fuck,_ so many freckles covering every inch of her—and there are so many inches to take in considering the tiny little sundress she’s sporting. She looks to the front of the room with rapt attention, pencil already poised for note-taking, and he sees what his father must see every time she’s in his office.

_Eager._

And with a snide look to his dad, who he knows can see exactly what he’s plotting, he walks over to sit at the desk directly next to her.

She’s even prettier up close, fresh faced and sweet-smelling and he just wants to press his thumb against her bottom lip to feel if it’s as soft as it looks.

Instead, he extends a hand, making sure to subtly flex the muscles of his arm—he is very in shape for a man of thirty five, thank you very much—and preens a little as he watches her eyes follow the movement.

“I’m Ben. Ben Solo.”

She shakes his hand, and in a beautiful, accented voice she asks, “I’m Rey. Did you say Solo?”

“Ah, yes. Han is my father. I’m observing the class today since I’m thinking about taking over when he retires. Do you mind if I sit with you?”

“That’s fine,” she responds with a smile and a short giggle, and he needs to be inside of her right the fuck now.

He spends the class half listening, and half plotting how to make it happen, watching Rey oscillate between taking notes, making moon eyes at his father, and stealing short glances in his direction that he pretends not to notice.

————

Rey is having trouble focusing today, bracketed by the unattainable and the possibly slightly less unattainable.

Was she imagining the looks being communicated from all directions? A slightly haughty stare when she answered Professor Solo’s question just a tiny bit incorrectly? The heated look from Ben when she dropped her pencil and bent over the arm of her desk to pick it up? The angry glances between the two men throughout the entire lecture?

She considers Ben as she chews on the end of her pencil. Observing him is as close as she’s going to get to fucking her professor without breaking any laws, and besides, he is rather handsome, built like a truck and dark hair that she imagines would look so nice with just a few grays— _stop it Rey oh my god—_

By the end of class, she’s flushed, flustered, and trying to ignore the dampened fabric of her underwear. Ben was just so fucking _hot,_ all the best parts of his father in an even bigger package. He must be in his mid thirties, still youthful but with a mature edge that has her salivating, all thick muscle and hardened chest and a smirk that she’s seen on Professor Solo’s face three times a week all semester. He’s far more age appropriate, but still not _entirely_ acceptable, just enough to have her clenching at the thought of what she might call him in the throes of passion. He is perfection wrapped up in dark skinny jeans and a button down that looks like it’s holding on for dear life.

When lecture ends, she is feeling bold, bolder than she’s ever felt, and she turns to Ben, hoping that her brain can come up with something enticing to say.

He saves her from herself.

“Rey, are you able to stay back for a few minutes? I’d love to hear more of your thoughts on the class. You seem to be quite studious.”

Apparently the word _studious_ is enough to make her blush.

“Um, sure, I don’t have any more classes today, I can stay.”

His grin is gorgeous.

Predatory.

She suppresses a shiver.

“That’s great news.” 

The rest of the class has filtered out, Professor Solo hanging in the doorway. She watches as he raises an eyebrow expectantly at his son, some unspoken communication passing between them as they stare.

“Ben?”

“I’ll catch up with you later, Dad. Rey’s going to help me get a better feel for things around here.”

Well then.

Professor Solo nods, and closes the door on his way out with a solid _click._

Rey gulps. Did she read too much into this? Did he really just want to talk about orbital mechanics? Was she a fool for—

When Ben turns back around, his gaze is piercing. Her blood immediately turns hot. He looks like he wants to eat her alive—and she _wants him to._

But it’s still nearly unbelievable, and she can’t help putting her own foot in her mouth.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

He chuckles, and it’s dark and a little menacing and sends another trickle of wetness into her underwear.

“Like what, sweetheart?”

She finds her boldness again.

“Like you want to fuck me.”

He steps closer, towering over her. She cranes her neck to meet his eyes, suddenly wishing he had been the one to yank her head back with his hand in her hair.

“Maybe because I do want to fuck you.”

She can’t suppress the shudder this time, and for once, Rey gives herself permission to be reckless.

“Why don’t you do it, then?”

He takes a deep breath, eyes piercing as he finally touches her, wrapping his hand in the hair at her nape like he could read her mind.

“You sure, sweetheart? Do you think you can handle me?”

She gulps.

She’s stayed behind from class before to study, and knows there are no more lectures scheduled for today. What a lovely thing to know at this exact moment.

“Lock the door,” she whispers, and makes a beeline toward the large desk at the front of the room, just out of view of the window.

She hears him whisper a quiet _fuck_ as he moves to comply with her order, then a _jesus, sweetheart_ when he takes stock of her new position, sitting atop the desk with her back to him and the door, legs spread, dress just barely protecting her modesty.

Ben wastes no time, unbuttoning the cuffs at his wrists to roll up his sleeves as he crosses the room with the speed of a man possessed.

“Aren’t you just a dream come true?”

She bites her lip and shrugs, and then lets out a small exhale when his thumb comes up to pull her bottom lip out from her teeth.

“So soft,” he whispers, just before crashing his mouth into hers.

Rey has never been kissed with such focused intensity. It’s like he is intent on mapping every part of her mouth with his tongue, like he wants to _claim_ her, which feels ridiculous even as she thinks it.

Well, it feels ridiculous until he brings his hand under her dress to shove her panties to the side.

“God sweetheart, so wet already. Is that for me or for him?”

Her brain short-circuits at the question, hoping, _praying_ that he doesn’t mean—

“I asked you a question, Rey,” he taunts, pressing a single finger into her entrance with embarrassing ease. She moans at the stretch, and blushes at his perception. “Is this for me, or for my father?”

“For you, Ben, just for you, I promise, I—”

She’s cut off by the return of his lips against her own, and a second finger pressing in beside the first.

“Good answer,” he murmurs, catching her little moans and pants with his mouth. “He could never make you feel like this, anyway.”

When he presses his thumb against her clit, she starts babbling, nearly incoherent as she begs and pleads, filter removed as she grinds against his hand.

“Please, please I’m so close, make me come Daddy, I—”

She freezes when her brain catches up to her mouth, head immediately snapping down in shame, vision filled by the sight of his hand disappearing up her dress. She can feel herself clench around his fingers, and humiliation floods her even deeper when she realizes she can’t control her pussy or her mouth around him.

“What did you just say, Rey?”

“Nothing, it was nothing, please just keep going,” she begs, hoping he’ll let it go in favor of making her come.

“I don’t think that was nothing, Rey,” he taunts in her ear, slowly resuming the movement of his hand. She feels herself getting wetter, impossibly more so when he continues, “I think you asked Daddy to make you come.”

She chokes out a sob. A nod. She still can’t look at him, not until his other hand grips her chin to angle her toward his gaze.

“Ask me again and I’ll let you.”

She clenches around his fingers again.

“Please make me come, Daddy,” she whispers, a single tear escaping at the overwhelming feeling of debauchery.

“Good girl,” he praises before attaching himself to her neck, sucking a mark into the tender flesh as he thrusts his fingers and circles his thumb all at once, the pleasure consuming her until she’s trembling against his hand and the desk, twitching and gasping as her orgasm floods her. She collapses with her back against the desk, boneless. 

————

By the time Han realizes he left his briefcase in the classroom, he’s about halfway to his office. He mutters a curse as he turns around, trudging back to the lecture hall.

Ben’s surely gotten Rey’s phone number by now, if he knows his son at all.

The lecture hall is probably locked by now, so he’s very thankful to have a key.

————

Rey is still catching her breath as Ben withdraws his fingers.

“You’re so pretty when you come, Rey.”

She giggles, and it turns into a whine when he brings his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean of her wetness. She’s going to be thinking about this day for fucking _years._

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Gonna fuck you now, hm? Make sure you know who this pussy belongs to.”

She nods eagerly, and he flips her to bend over the desk, her toes grazing the tile as he finally pulls her underwear halfway down her legs. They keep her in place, bound at the knees by her own dampened fabric as she arches her back in a tease.

“Let me grab a condom sweetheart, you stay just like that—”

“I have an IUD!” Rey blurts, loudly. _Quite_ loudly, if the small jerk of Ben’s body is any indication. Her blush deepens. “I just mean, if you want, I haven’t been with anyone since I last got tested, and I just—”

“Yes, yes sweetheart, fuck yes,” he chants, bunching the skirt of her dress just above her ass. “Are you sure?”

She looks over her shoulder in what she hopes is an attractive manner. If the strain against the front of his jeans is any indication, it is.

“I’m sure, Daddy. Fill me up, mark me—”

She’s never seen a man unzip so quickly in her life, and the sight that greets her is a welcome one.

He’s long, and thick, and already dripping precum. If she wasn’t about to be filled, she’d probably beg to lick it.

Maybe next time.

She braces herself on her elbows, and mewls when the head of his cock starts spreading her wetness.

“Fuck yes, sweetheart, gonna make you feel so fucking good—”

He pushes in, so slowly, more slowly than she expected given their earlier fervor. It strikes her that he’s letting her get used to him, the stretch, the fullness, enough to make her gasp with the sheer volume of him inside her. When he bottoms out, she groans so loudly that she hardly recognizes herself.

It’s also loud enough that neither of them hear the door unlock.

Then she feels him pull back, just the tip still stretching her entrance as he prepares to thrust again, and hears a throat clear from across the room.

When she looks to the side, she discovers that she can indeed blush even more than she already has.

“Shit, Professor Sol-OH—” she cries out, unable to stifle her yelp turned moan as Ben thrusts deeper than before, entirely filling her as she bends over the desk. It’s enough to knock the wind out of her, but not the humiliation of her professor walking in as she gets railed by his son.

“Rey, Ben,” he says casually, crossing his arms over his chest. He’s a good ten feet away, frozen in his stance, eyes locked on a point above her and _oh, he’s looking at Ben, Ben his son, Ben whose dick is literally inside of me right now, holy fucking fuck—_

“I see Rey is doing a nice job of showing you the lay of the land.”

“Oh, absolutely, Dad.” He thrusts again, and she cries out with the force of it. “She was eager to give me the grand tour.” She hears a sucking sound, and realizes with utter shame that he must be licking the fingers that were inside of her. The ones he already licked clean. He’s doing it just for _show._

She doesn’t ask him to stop.

She’s never felt so utterly humiliated, and yet she can’t bear the thought of Ben stopping right now.

She also can’t bear the thought of missing out on just a little more attention from Professor Solo.

Ben thrusts again, and with it, she lets her torso crash against the desk, hiding her face in her hands in an attempt to keep a sliver of dignity.

“Ah ah ah, Rey,” Ben chides with another thrust. “He’ll never get to have you, sweetheart. Don’t you think he should at least get to look?”

She gets even wetter at the words, and turns her head enough to look directly at her professor. But she can’t open her eyes.

Ben thrusts a few more times before he notices, a few errant tears breaking past her shut lids.

“Look at him, sweetheart, it’s ok,” and with Ben’s permission, she opens her eyes to take in the lustful look pointed in her direction. “You did good picking me. That’s what I’ll look like in thirty years,” and she whines at the brazenness, at the mental image of having him now with his muscled chest and dark hair, and later when he goes gray and a little soft around the middle. “But my cock will always be bigger,” he stage-whispers in her ear, loud enough for his father to hear.

“Ah, fuck you Ben.”

“Sorry Dad, too busy _fucking—someone—else,”_ Ben bites out between thrusts.

Sex has never felt so utterly fulfilling.

“Please, Ben, I’m—”

“What was that, Rey? I swear you were calling me something else earlier,” he teases, still thrusting, still hitting something inside of her that made her see stars.

She can’t look at Professor Solo anymore, not when she realizes what Ben is asking for.

“Please, Daddy, I’m close,” she cries, and she can hear her professor’s sharp inhale at the words.

“That’s right sweetheart. I’m your daddy. Not him. _Me._ Say it again,” he demands, pulling her up against his chest with one arm and pushing the straps of her dress down with the other. He bares her breasts to his father’s gaze. She can feel him pinch a nipple between his fingers and she gasps, _keens_ for it, too far gone to remember shame.

“Yes Ben, you’re my Daddy, just you, please make me come Daddy I need it so bad, wanna come on your cock, feel you fill me up—”

She’s babbling, desperate, and she can feel him swelling inside of her. She knows he’s close too, and the hand that was pinching her nipple now finds its way under her dress to stroke at her clit.

“That’s it, sweetheart, so good for me, so good _just_ _for me,_ ” and now he’s truly whispering, feather soft in her ear as he starts to lose himself to the pleasure as well. “You’re gonna come on my cock, yeah?”

She nods, never ending, eyes still closed as she presses the back of her head into his chest.

“Open your eyes, sweetheart. Look at him when you come.” She gulps, wanton, willing to do whatever Ben asks as long as he keeps circling her clit like that. “He deserves to see that at least, huh?”

She has to agree.

So she opens her eyes.

Her professor is staring at her, watching her get impaled on his son’s cock, and his gaze has never felt better. It’s the look on his face that pushes her over the edge, clenching down on Ben’s cock as she cries out, the sensation unlike anything she’s ever felt, the careful attention of two men on her as she shakes and cries and moans through it. She keeps her eyes locked on Professor Solo’s for as long as she can, until the sensation becomes too much, too overwhelming, and she has to close her eyes just to regain her bearings. Ben fucks her through it, gifting her murmurs of _good girl_ and _so pretty on Daddy’s cock_ and _he’ll never get to feel you clench like this, it’s just for me._ He follows behind soon after, filling her with warmth as he marks her from the inside out.

He lets her carefully down to rest back against the desk, still clenched around his softening cock as she pants with exertion. 

She’s never felt so debauched, so wrong, so incandescently _right_ as she does in this moment.

Then, she hears a voice from across the room.

“I came back for my briefcase.”

From her bent position on the desk, she can see the aforementioned accessory, propped against the table leg, mere inches from where she and Ben’s feet remain locked in an intimate embrace.

She sees Ben nod from above her, and Professor Solo crosses the room, slowly, as if not to disturb the scene in front of him.

He bends to pick up his briefcase, an unsubtle look passing over her. She imagines she makes a pretty sight, tits pressed against wood, dress bunched above her ass, leaking cum down her thighs. When he stands back up, he pauses, locks eyes with his son, and then trails a single finger along her wrist. She shudders as the aftershocks continue to pass through her.

“See you on Friday, Rey,” he whispers.

Her cheek still pressed into the desk, she smiles at him, loopy from her orgasm.

She whispers directly to the tented front of her professor’s slacks.

“See you then, Professor Solo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to vuas for the addition of Ben’s big(ger) cock
> 
> please berate me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/beccastanz) I have no excuses


End file.
